


Playing With Fire

by Xamier



Category: Pendragon - D. J. MacHale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:05:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1697513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xamier/pseuds/Xamier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby and co have just saved Zaada and Saint Dane is nowhere to be found, What happens when Bobby is left alone in the flume?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the Pendragon Series and probably never will

We had done it! We had saved Zadaa from the war with the Batu and Rockador, plus the terrible drought that had plagued the land. Loor, Alder, and Saangi had done a wonderful job helping defeat Saint Dane's plan for destroying this territory.

Sadly though lives were lost along the way, The Prince of the Batu: Pelle a Zing, two of Loor's childhood friends, and many unfortunate Batu and Rockador.

Oh! I'm sorry I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Bobby Pendragon, apparently the lead traveler helping travelers from other worlds stop Saint Dane from destroying all of Halla.

I sighed and headed towards Zaada's flume, ever since Saint Dane beat me down I couldn't get him out of my thoughts; he must have really roughed me up. Shaking my head I tried to think of other things besides the gray eyed traveler, but one thing still bothered me…. Where was Saint Dane?

After the flood in Kidik he had disappeared, this information chilled me but also left me alert. As I neared the mouth of the flume a sudden thought crossed my mind  _'Wouldn't it be fanfreakingtastic if Saint Dane somehow magically appeared?'_

That's exactly what happened. I slapped my forehead "Geesh! I freaking jinxed myself!"

I could see Saint Dane's grinning face, his gray hair looking wild and uncombed. He had a strange look in his eyes and I felt my face heat up  _'Why am I blushing? I should be angry at him not blushing like a schoolgirl!'_

Saint Dane seemed to notice my predicament and said "What's wrong Pendragon? You're not sick are you?" his voice was practically dripping with false concern. He took a step forward and I a step back, we repeated this until I was backed against a wall, the rough rocks across it scrapping my back.

My heart felt as if it were about to burst  _'What is he doing?'_  I thought  _'Is he finally going to kill me?'_  He leaned towards my ear and whispered "My offer for your alliance still stands."

I bristled in anger and pushed him away, causing him to stumble a good two feet away. "Never!" I yelled, but it seems that he did not hear me for he only chuckled and proceeded to walk towards me again, as if I had not just brutally shoved him away.

I gulped; perhaps I had gone a little too far. My minds rambling ended as Saint Dane stood before me, his muscles large and obvious through the clothes he wore.

He pulled my chin up so that we were face to face and whispered "I guess I will have to use force." And closed the distance between our lips. My eyes widened  _'What the hell is he doing?'_  I tried to break free but Saint Dane only pulled me closer, thus deepening the kiss.

He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I quickly denied. I realized that that was a bad move for he then pinched my left arm causing me to gasp, and for him to plunge his tongue into my mouth. Tasting every crevice he could find.

After a while much to my displeasure I began to kiss back, hating myself for doing so but to caught up in the moment to stop. Saint Dane noticed that I had stopped resisting and smirked into the kiss.

Our tongues did a sensual tango which turned into a brutal fight for dominance, which I assure you was a battle that Saint Dane easily won.

I broke the kiss gasping for air, my face a dark red hue. I looked deep into Saint Dane's gray orbs and found an emotion I never knew he could feel… Lust

Saint Dane moved his hands towards my  **(1)**  Shirt, slowly removing the article of clothing. I surprisingly didn't fight back; I had never felt anything like this before, not even when I had kissed Courtney all those years ago.

Once it was gone he lowered his head, and began tracing circles on my chest lazily with his tongue. I let out a light moan and arched my back. This seemed to satisfy the gray eyed man for he then took a hardened pink bud into his mouth and suckled on it.

"N-no Ahh S-stop!" I moaned out, I hated him for doing this to me. He's my Arch nemesis! Yet he's treating me like his Sex toy! Saint Dane stopped and I let out a pitiful whine. He smirked before continuing stripping me down until I was bare.

I shivered; it was really cold in here despite the fact that it was brutally hot outside the cave. Saint Dane then began quickly removing his own clothes, as if in a rush. I didn't blame him; someone could come out of the flume at any time.

When Saint Dane was as bare as me he said "Do you wish to continue? There's no turning back after this" I scoffed "Like I have a choice?" Saint Dane did his signature Cheshire cat grin "Good, although I would have done this even if you had said no" He then stuck three fingers in my face "Suck" he ordered.

Shocking him and myself I obeyed, inserting them into my mouth, I coated them in saliva. I rolled my tongue over the digits making Saint Dane moan in pleasure before he removed them, and lead them towards my entrance.

I shook in fear and anticipation; I had never been with a man before. Saint Dane seemed to notice my distress and kissed me gently, causing unknown feelings to stir within me.

"Relax" He whispered sending a shiver down my spine. He pushed a finger in and I squirmed at the uncomfortable feeling. After a short while he inserted another, then one more. I gasped as the pain shot through my system. When he thought I was stretched enough he removed his fingers.

My eyes widened in surprise as I felt something hard against my rump. "Remember this day Pendragon" He taunted obviously excited "For this is the day I gain a new ally and the travelers." He paused for effect "Lose" and with that he thrusted into me, not caring if I didn't adjust.

I cried out in pain, he was huge! Saint Dane moaned before pulling out and ramming back in. My brown hair soaked with sweat spun wildly each time he entered me.

"God Pendragon you're so Ahh tight!" I then let out a deep throaty moan; he had hit that bundle of nerves that made me squirm in bliss. A single tear ran down my face 'He's the enemy! Why am I doing this? Why am I feeling this way?'

Saint Dane leaned down and kissed my cheek, which was wet from the tear and sweat before clutching my hips in a bruising grip and practically screamed his release.

I came shortly after due to the hot feeling in my arse. Some of it ran down my leg soiling the cave floor. Saint Dane sighed and pulled out, completely satisfied with our 'Lovemaking'

"Well that was highly enjoyable don't you agree?" he chuckled putting his clothes back on.

I felt so disgusted with myself; I had just had sex with the Enemy…and enjoyed it. I fell to the ground collapsing from fatigue. The last thing I felt/heard was Saint Dane's strong arms lifting me up and his melodious laugh echoing in the cave.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Yeah I know that in the 6th or was it 7th book that when he was in Zadaa he wore a robe.


End file.
